


Podfic Spiral

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adventure, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada hacía prever esa fría tarde de invierno que la tranquila vida del Auror Potter daría un giro inesperado. Un encuentro con alguien del pasado, una poción y un misterio para resolver fueron los detonantes. Ahora era cuestión de no dejar nada librado a los espirales del Destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sui_Felton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318253) by [Sui_Felton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/pseuds/Sui_Felton). 



**Título:** Spiral  
 **Autora:** [Sui Felton ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/pseuds/Sui_Felton)  
**Historia:** [SPIRAL](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/334178.html)  
 **Advertencias:** Por más que lo intente, me fue imposible grabar sin sonido de trafico como fondo. Y claro intente pronunciar lo mejor posible, pero no estoy segura de que todo se entendiera muy bien.  
 **Género:** Romance/Aventura  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Spiral es propiedad de [Sui Felton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sui_Felton/pseuds/Sui_Felton)  
 **Descargar de** [PodOmatic](http://podficspiral.podomatic.com/enclosure/2012-01-11T06_51_28-08_00.mp3)  
 **Escuchar** [Online](http://podficspiral.podomatic.com/entry/2012-01-11T06_51_28-08_00)  
 **Tiempo** 01:10:00


End file.
